Zutara week 2011
by immortalGoldfish
Summary: Writing to go with my art on deviantart for zutara week 2011! link to my account on my profile!
1. Chapter 1

Guess Whaaaatt? It's the best time of the year! ZUUUUUTARAA WEEEEEEK! :D an image to go with this is at my deviantart page, my username is soflylikeagoldfish

can anyone guess what movie i'm referring to in this scene?

Day 1 Mask

" The way I see it," concluded Katara as she and the newly appointed firelord left the restaurant they had met at to discuss trade affairs between the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation, " We'll be able to open trade routes by mid-summer."

" Excellent!" Zuko agreed as the first raindrop fell from the sky and landed on his nose, " It looks like we're in for quite a storm," he said looking up at the ominous black clouds that wafted across the night sky, covering the stars and the sliver of the creasent moon. " want me to walk you home" Katara raised her hand above her head, shielding herself from the water that dripped faster and faster from the sky.

" I think I'll be fine" She paused then said in a more cocky manner " Will the all powerful Firelord _Zuko_ need an escort"

Zuko smiled at her comment, but having no pun to return, he replied " And hurt my reputation? I think not"

" Three years later" Katara laughed " and still obsessed about his honor"

" Honor is all a man has" Zuko argued

" yeah" She continued to laugh at the man " And a palace, an entire army, and hundreds of servents in waiting"

" True" he finally agreed

" I better get going" Katara said as she pushed a strand of hair out of her face, " Early start, you know?'

" Yeah," Zuko hesitated "are… are you sure you don't need an escort?"

" Zuko" She said flatly " I'm fine"

" Then… I'll see you… soon… I guess"

" Yeah, see yah" Katara walked, hand over head, directing the rain away from her like an umbrella, down the dark, straight road. She passed a few drunkards outside of a pub. As she turned the corner a block from her apartment, she heard multiple sets of heavy, yet dim footsteps behind her. As she looked back, a burly hand shoved her from behind, causing her to fall to her knees. She rolled onto her back to see five hooded figures looming over her.

" Look what we're got here Cazu," One of the figures slurred, his voice giving away how wasted he was. Another of the men laughed like an idiot. The one called Cazu crouched down and felt the fine silk of her deep blue kimono.

" She's wealthy" Cazu seemed much more sober than the other four. " Or she fancies someone of high class" Katara grabbed hold of the rain water in the air, and using it as a weapon, slashed the icy, razor – sharp water across his face, giving him a long, deep, jagged gash across his face.

" Aw Crap!" he yelled, then addressed his cronies " grab the waterbender" Strong hands gripped her arms hard enough to stop her blood flow, and pulled her to her feet. Cazu stood, and she saw silver metal shine in the moonlight. The knife pressed against her chin. " Now, you're going to be a good girl and coopera-…" he didn't have time to finish. All Katara saw were flashes of silver swords, a few wild flying flames, and blood gushing from wounds among the attackers. In seconds the drunkards were either dead or running around the corner screaming. Katara looked back at her attacker to find that the black clad figure had run around the opposite corner of the building, black hair flailing behind him. She stood from where Cazu pushed her and began to shakily make her way around the corner of the stone building. A blue face with empty black sockets, a white nose, mustache, and eyebrows, an pointy white horns slowly made its way down the wall infront of her, a black body with pale hands and light brown bracers with matching boots following. It frightened her at first, but the more she looked at it, the more she realized that it was merely a mask.

" Were you…?" she addressed her savior. He nodded. " Thank you but I had it under control"

" Sure you did" The masked man spoke and instantly she recognized the voice… she just couldn't place who it was.

" So who is it be hind the mask?" She said teasingly, " You're a bit too tall to be Aang, and a bit to calm to be Sokka."

" Who ever said I was calm" He corrected, his voice cocky.

" I'd say you would be too short to be Jet, but he's dead" she studied him more closely " Too talkative to be long shot, to burly to be Haru, too mysterious to be Zuko… he's just way too… to the point."

" Is that so?" Answered the man " I'm guessing that you're changing you're mind about that escort?"

" Wha-?" Katara jumped back "How did you know that?"

" I guess you can say that I was close by"

Katara tugged part of the mask down to reveal his mouth, placed her hands on the sides of his head bent forward, and kissed him. She could feel that she surprised him but he began to kiss her back. She grabbed his ears and ran her hand through his hair. His ears. There was somethinf about his ears. His left ear seemed to be smaller than the right. In fact it seemed to only be half it's size. And it was rough. The skin was scarred. An image flashed in her mind. Light red flesh hidded behind dark brown hair. She concentrated on the image and in her mind tried to zoom the image out. A memory popped in her mind. The man she was kissing, full face revealed glaring at her as she laughed at him; teasing him in good humor about how much more convieniant it would be if he lost his firebending years ago. For some reason, when knowing who it was, she kissed him more passionately. She eventually pulled away and smiled.

" I should probably go," She leaned closer to the man and whispered in his ear, " thanks again, Zuko"


	2. Chapter 2

**Writing submission for day 2 history. Its corny I know but really, who the hell cares**

" …Let the spirits bare witness to this promise" Th fire sage proclaimed over the pavilion " for today Two great heros, the firelord and his wife will forever be written in history"

His words brought a tune to my mind, and I began to sing it in my head

"_I say remember this moment, In the back of my mind_"

" Fire Lord Zuko, Do you take Lady Katara as your lawfully wedded wife, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

" I do" he responded

"The time we stood with our shaking hands, The crowds in stands went wild, We were the kings and the queens, And they read off our names"

" Lady Katara, do you take Fire Lord Zuko as your lawfully wedded husband, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

" I do" I responded, "_The night you danced like you knew our lives, Would never be the same, You held your head like a hero, On a history book page, It was the end of a decade, But the start of an age_"

After thinking this verse I added, " And forever after our lives"

The sage smiled and raised his arms in the air addressing the crowd, " I now pronounce you husband and wife, ladies and gentlemen I present to you the new Fire Lady, successor of Fire Lady Ursa. May she bare a healthy, brave, and honorable heir to the throne." The crowd roared in excitement. " you may kiss the bride" the sage stepped back as Zuko wrapped his arms around my waist, swung me in front of him so that he was the only thing keeping me from falling on my back, and pressed his lips against mine Blushing I kissed him back.

I smiled at him as he brought me to my feet. In a hushed voice I sang my favorite verse (also the most fitting) to him, "_And you take a moment, Promise me this: That you'll stand by me forever, But if Spirits forbid fate should step in, And force us into a goodbye, If we have children someday, When they point to the pictures, Please tell them my name._"

We both lost a parent. If I were to pass on, I don't want Zuko to forget about me.

Zuko must have known the song because he began to sing the last verse "Long live all the mountains we moved, I had the time of my life, Fighting dragons with you, And long, long live the look on your face, And bring on all the pretenders, One day we will be remembered… it's a Fire Nation song" he almost laughed

" I guess I should have taken the part about fighting dragons as a hint"

**this song never gets old. Thanks SnoopyGirl213 for intorducting me to it :D ( read her fanfiction zuko's playlist. Applying this song to avatar was her idea, I just zutarafied it :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

I was behind. I had submitted the first prompt weeks too early, then edited it later that afternoon because of a shitty coloring job. I wasn't happy at how many people submitted all too similar enteries and I wanted mine to be the best (since I finished FIRST). I was being childish, I know, but it motivated me to do more and more unique ideas.

Then again this years prompts were purly shit.

History was a bit harder. My original idea was to have Katara helping zuko study for a history final…now go onto deviantart and see how original that idea was. Theres about fifty of those. It came to me while listening to long live on my ipod coming back from volleyball practice. A wedding, but you read all about that in the last chapter.

Social Networking… what a hideous prompt. Everybody did the same things. Katara and Zuko either skyping or facebooking each other. Originally I was going to have them on a blind date, but I was out of time already. I went onto a website and tried to create a conversation between the gaang, but that ended up pretty shitty.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, while frowing at the conversation. It was way to long to screen shot, and there was no other way I could picture it. I tried to screen shot it in pieces and put it together like a puzzle, but it only blurred the words beyond comprehendability.

" Screw this." I mumbled dragging the file to the trash. I scanned my bedroom for my drawing pad, there was no way I would get this done. My cheeks slowly raised as I remembered that somebody had set up a Zutara Week facebook page. Safari already open on my MacBook Air, I clicked file; new tab and logged into facebook. Typing Zutara Week in the Facebook search box, I struck gold! I pressed command/shift/4 on my keyboard and dragged the nearly transparent rectangle over my desktop. Letting go of my trackpad. Hearing a camara click, my grin widened. I checked the image for faults, and finding none, I clicked the tab in safari labled soflylikeagoldfish: deviantart, I replaced the old shitty image.

Seeing that the image uploaded successfully, I leaned back in my swivel chair, crossed my legs and said, " cheating…Like a boss"


End file.
